Chlorine-containing compounds such as chlorofluorocarbons (CFCs) are ozone depleting substances. Many of the hydrofluorocarbons (HFCs), used to replace CFCs, have been found to contribute to global warming. Therefore, compounds that do not damage the environment, but also possess the properties necessary to function as refrigerants, solvents, cleaning agents, foam blowing agents, aerosol propellants, heat transfer media, dielectrics, fire extinguishing agents, sterilants and power cycle working fluids, have been investigated. Fluorinated olefins, especially those containing one or more hydrogens in the molecule (referred to herein as hydrofluoroolefins (HFOs)) are being considered for use in some of these applications, such as in refrigeration as well as in processes to make fluoropolymers. In particular, HFO-1234yf may be useful as a refrigerant composition and has a lower potential to contribute to global warming than refrigerant compositions, such as HFC-134a.
The manufacture of tetrafluoroolefins, such as HFO-1234yf, has been shown to suffer from a number of drawbacks, such as, custom manufactured catalysts, expensive manufacturing costs, multiple-step processes, high pressure hydrogen fluoride (HF) activation, etc. Also, the catalysts used in the manufacture of tetrafluoroolefins, such as HFO-1234yf, have suffered from fast deactivation and/or were not suited for air regeneration, which would lead to catalysts being regularly discarded after use.